Flower for your thoughts
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Drew abruptly stops giving May roses, after her own startling prompt. Humor.


7-23-12

3:32am

Summary–Drew abruptly stops giving May roses, after her own startling prompt. Humor.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Flower for your thoughts**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He tossed the item in hand almost carelessly in her direction.

Years had passed since he'd started this strange tradition. And they'd both grown older, in so many ways.

He no longer clarified who it was for, and she no longer asked.

In fact, it would seem neither verbally acknowledged the act, as if it were just a subconscious move with him giving and her receiving.

But this time she did something out of their ordinary routine. After all, time had passed.

She snatched the flower out of the air when it came within reach, instead of waiting for it to fall into open palms. And when he turned, beginning to walk away, she spoke while twirling the stem between her fingers and looking at the petals.

"Drew, I...I need to tell you something," May said with a deep breath, bordering on a sigh.

The teenage boy – almost adult – stopped and smirked. He knew what was coming. I mean, it only took a few years for her to figure it out, right?

So he turned around, folded his arms and waited while looking triumphant.

She glanced up quickly once before her gaze was back on the item she held. There was a moment while she seemed to debate something in her head with a very concentrated look on her face.

Finally, she stood up straight again and made eye contact. "Look, this might come out...awkward," she started. "But I need to get this off my chest."

The anticipation was filling his head like too much helium going into a balloon. Only a matter of time...

"But," she paused unnecessarily once more. "I don't even like roses!"

..._what?_

May had winced, which turned into a cringe, and closed an eye while bracing herself for something bad to happen. After a moment she looked up to see Drew standing there with a truly horrified look on his face, arms loosened considerably and mouth agape.

He stood like that for a good minute and she tried to explain.

"I mean, they're beautiful and everything but they aren't even in my top three favorite flowers. Or top five! Do you know how many flowers there are out there? So many! So I actually have favorites. Have for a while now. But I didn't want to tell you because that seemed too rude and I felt bad when you went to the effort to stick them wherever it is you carry them." Here she eyed his figure suspiciously, looking for where they could possibly be hidden but pulled out at a moment's notice without _actually_ being noticed.

There was a small sound (maybe of Drew's head popping) that made him rush back to the world of the living: reality.

"They– they weren't even for you!" he tried in vain to say.

May rolled her eyes. "I thought we were past–" She stopped and shook her head with a mocking look. "Alright, whatever you say. And I hate to break it to you...again, but Beautifly doesn't really care for them either."

At his romantic gesture being rejected by both the girl before him _and_ her Pokémon, he was in angry shock yet again.

The teenage girl watched blankly as he stalked the few steps closer and snatched the rose out of her hand with an irritated expression, before turning to walk away completely without another word.

She watched him for a few moments. Then, "I like pansies!"

His flinch was so obvious, even if he didn't turn around. It was like he'd been hit with a beach ball or something.

And to think, he'd assumed this would be the day one of them... Nevermind.

"...And dahlias...they're both in my top five," she added quickly while feeling a little bad for him but trying not to grin all the same.

He responded after a few more paces, having finally come up with something. "Yeah, well who cares what you want? They weren't even for you!" His voice got louder towards the end, frustration clearly being felt.

May crossed one arm in front of her while the other hand moved to cover her mouth as she shook her head.

_Well_, she thought, turning away to let him march off in shame and embarrassment in peace.

Now that _that_ was done...

...she was a step closer to confessing other things.

And she wouldn't have to do it with a rose being shoved under her nose.

_Yup,_ she chirped happily to herself. It was a good day.

**xo end xo**

1:03pm

I need to start correcting my flawed punctuation habits. Like really. So that's what I know I need to work on, but I'm too lazy to retrace my steps and correct all past work (right now).

I've been trying to find decent contestshipping stories to read but most are unbelievably bad. I never used to do this, but now I just give up before even finishing if it just...I don't know.

Roses are his thing and while reading some story this idea randomly came in my head. Like, what if she doesn't even like roses? It was meant to be short and kind of random. But then I tried to add a bit extra on the end there. Not my best work, but certainly not my worst. The pansies thing was also a random, last minute-ish addition. Need a definition? Okay, pansy as defined by dictionary dot com is "a weak, effeminate, and often cowardly man." They're also a flower. Ouch, Drew.

Hope you smiled or laughed or just enjoyed. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

7-24-12

3:29am

I finally came up with a decent title. Now, I can post.

7-31-12

4:27pm


End file.
